1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device configured to process a wide-angle image taken at a wide angle, and relates to such an image processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fisheye lens is used for an imaging device, such as a digital still camera, and this lens can be used to take a wide-range of image having the angle of view that is substantially 180°, for example. An image (fisheye image) taken with a fisheye lens, however, includes a distortion that increases from the center part to the end (peripheral part) because it is based on the projection method. A technique of displaying such a fisheye image taken with a fisheye lens is disclosed, and Utility Model Registration No. 3066594, for example, discloses the technique of cutting an image in a predetermined range from a fisheye image and performing processing to correct the distortion of the image in the cut region, and then providing a user with an image free from distortion (corrected image). Laid open patent publication No. 2015-19162 discloses the technique of taking a circular image having distortion (fisheye image) containing faces of participants in the meeting using a fisheye lens, and then recognizing the faces of the participants and cutting the images of the participants, and displaying the image of each participant with their utterance time.
The present invention aims to provide a user with a fisheye image while clarifying the correspondence relationship of the fisheye image with a predetermined subject shown in the fisheye image.